User talk:Dynovan
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Formula 1 Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * 'It's all yours right now -- enjoy it!' Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * 'Make lots of short pages!' The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * 'Link your pages together!' Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * 'Add pictures!' A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * 'When you're ready -- tell your friends!' Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi Hi Dynovan, T-Man here, a I came and joined like you asked! Do you think i could be an Admin + Burecrat? T-Man | Talk to Me 15:41, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sure, i'll look after them for you. I suppose you're going on holiday or something? T-Man | Talk to Me 15:23, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Nice! Thanks, i thougth since this wiki is 'bout general things, I'd give the Forum a kick-start! To add a sig you press the button which says Signature, at the top with the rest of the buttons for editing, under the Insert heading, or type ~ ~ ~ ~ (But without the spaces!) Which ever you do, it'll look like this (But your User Name!): T-Man | Talk to Me 07:34, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok have fun! oh, and before you go, can i have admin rights + burecrat please (makes things easier) T-Man | Talk to Me 07:52, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Go to my user page, click on contributions, the at the top of that page, there should be a line of text, click user rights manergment, the select admin + burecrat! T-Man | Talk to Me 08:08, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok, have fun! bye T-Man | Talk to Me 08:15, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Sure i'll join (eventually, bit busy at the mo, but i will!) Can I add the stories i've wrote, as i've got quite a few! T-Man | Talk to Me 11:36, May 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S: you still need to make me an admin + burecrat here and on FW wiki:)T-Man | Talk to Me 11:41, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm going too after i've finished typing this message! A Burecrat is someone with extended powers, He or she can make other people admins and/or burecrats, but admins can't among other privilages:) T-Man | Talk to Me 12:07, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Cheers! Glad you like it:) T-Man | Talk to Me13:32, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Admin + Bureacrat Hi Dyno, I was just wandering wheather you've made me an admin + Burecrat on all the wikis you own yet? T-Man | Talk to Me 07:37, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I'll join leter today or tomorrow! Yeah sure go ahead!T-Man | Talk to Me 13:07, June 2, 2011 (UTC) wow, oh why thanks, *brings out speach*, I'd like to say thank you to everyone who helped me get to this position... *2 Hours Later...* and that's my speach! T-Man | Talk to Me 07:22, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, how''d i win that, i've not been editing!? T-Man | Talk to Me'' 16:19, July 11, 2011 (UTC) fair enough, who's the new users? T-Man | Talk to Me 17:53, July 11, 2011 (UTC) have they edited? T-Man | Talk to Me RE: Prestigoos Award (However you speel it! :D) 18:10, July 11, 2011 (UTC) why thank you *brings out speech* i'd like to thank everyone who helped me.... *5 hours later* thanks *bows* T-Man | Talk to Me 15:15, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hip-Hip hooray! T-Man | Talk to Me 17:59, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Holy music...... T-Man | Talk to Me 17:59, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Why, Thank you! T-Man | Talk to Me 15:29, July 14, 2011 (UTC) *starts crying* T-Man | Talk to Me 17:36, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I think we're milking the moment now T-Man | Talk to Me 17:44, July 14, 2011 (UTC) thanks! T-Man | Talk to Me 17:49, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi I joined. srry my computer has probelms. what do you do on this wiki anyways? Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 18:57, July 27, 2011 (UTC) This wiki I think we need to 'Beef Up' the pages on thsi wiki T-Man | Talk to Me 10:31, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Add more content:D Sure T-Man | Talk to Me 15:56, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Job Done T-Man | Talk to Me 16:01, July 28, 2011 (UTC)